Union Falls
*Wyoming *Teton County|interest = *Jackson Lake *Atlantes Center|notable_inhabitants = Union City residents *Isaiah Brown *Kash McCormick *Issac Collins Liberators-830B *Charlie Lang *Marcus Tristan *Siegfried Peters *Alder Thornwick *Norlar *Roie Allius *Katyusha *Kaitiaki *Peter Prilv *Camden Kolt *Ivan Patel *Jenna McCrea|population = 590,000|image1 = unioncity.png|notable_former_inhabitants = *Ziggy Peters † Liberators-830 † *Adam Creel *Argos Bryant *Brick House *Jeremy Hill *Kieran Francis: *Ian Tabogin *Theo Waters *Toshiko Fano *Sam Winston *Sarah Seelye|first_appearance = Story: Siegfried's Awakening|continent = North America|flag = }}Union Falls, or more recently known as Union City, is the largest city in Wyoming and a major city of the United States of America. It is built in mountain range and around the bays surrounding Jackson Lake. The city is located within the Rocky Mountains and despite its fairly remote location relative to other cities, is the largest city in the midwestern United States and one of the fastest growing. Liberators-830N operates in this city. History Union Falls was founded in 1892, in the later stages of the Resurgence of Wizardkind. The city and the lake it surrounded was settled with the intent of becoming a haven for magic-practicing Americans, and in the hopes of securing Areum deposits that were rumored to be in the Rocky Mountains. It was named after the Union Falls, which was discovered years earlier further north in Wyoming. In 1905, one of the first offices of the US Department of Magical Affairs was established in Union Falls, due to its high wizarding population despite the fact that at the time, it was only at best a medium-sized town. During World War II, the United States government established several military bases and research facilities throughout the area in close proximity to Union Falls, which became a strategic location for the research and development of Areum-enhanced technologies, chosen to be within the Rocky Mountains due to the very real concern of an invasion by the Areum-enhanced military forces of the Empire of Japan, which could potentially devastate the western seaboard. The tall, craggly, snowy mountain ranges provided a natural barrier against any would-be invaders, at the very least delaying them from damaging the US's magi-tec research facilities. Due to many experimental projects being based and stationed around Union Falls, several major technology companies moved in during and after the war to facilitate their business, bringing with them billions of dollars in infrastructure investment, swathes of employees and other growth, resulting in an economic boom during the Cold War. Modern day In 2029, a terror attack shook the city and resulted in the death of all members of its resident Liberators chapter, prompting the ULC to deploy two new chapters in the aftermath of the attack to reinforce the city's defenses. Geography Union Falls is located in the Pacific Northwest of the United States of America, south of Bozeman, Montana and Yellowstone National Park. It is nestled within the range of the Rocky Mountains, and is located in Teton County of Wyoming. Its ZIP code range is 83011 to 83099. Climate The climate in the area is generally rather cloudy and often times cold. Heavy precipitation occurs during the winter months and the metropolis often receives it in the form of rain and snow. Being situated in a mountain valley, Union City usually experiences a dry and subtropical climate. Because of its geographical location it often is subject to extreme temperatures, freezing in the winter and boiling in the summer months. Cityscape Union City consists of several districts, most of which are situated in the valley basin between the mountains, around Jackson Lake. The towering buildings that form its iconic skyline against the Rocky Mountains are located at the very center of the city, forming the epicenter from which all other districts and urban development sprawls outward with buildings becoming progressively shorter as the radius from the city's heart increases. The result is that Union Falls has an extremely centralized layout. * Union Central: Union Central is the heart of the city where all the districts converge and blend into each other. Union Central is by far the busiest area of the city, home to high-rise skyscrapers, office buildings, commercial centers and corporate headquarters. Union Falls' premier luxury hotels and corporate interests are located here. It is also where many international organizations arrive to conduct business. The Union Yellowstone Stock Exchange is located here. ** Atlantes Center: '''In the midst of Union Central is Atlantes Center, the administrative heart of Union Falls. Sorcerer's Square, a large stone central plaza, stretches out before Merlinean City Hall, and numerous municipal public service complexes surround it. These locations include *** Union Falls Metropolitan Police Department Alpha Station Headquarters *** United Liberators Coalition's facility, Atlantes Center Base, constructed underneath the Atlantes Center plaza to facilitate operations by Liberators-830N. ** '''Valyarian Square: '''Valayrian Square is the name a large public park located here. An oasis of natural flora and fauna within the dense skyscraper cluster of Union Central, this area is literally arranged in the shape of a square, encompassing 99 hectares (about 247 acres) of land reserved for nature. Numerous docile magical creatures and plants live in the park and can be sometimes seen by visiting residents. ** '''Wolfwatter Building: The Wolfwatter Building is the skyscraper that serves as the regional headquarters for the US Department of Magical Affairs. It is an art-deco style building constructed sometime in the 1930s, and due to the nature of its business and population of wizards present working within it, it is one of the most intense hotspots in the city for magical energy. Districts * Roosevelt Heights: 'The smallest of all districts, Roosevelt Heights is built on the mountainside overlooking most of the city. Named after Franklin Delano Roosevelt, this borough is the wealthiest in the city, taking the form of a gated residential community that is home to several mansions and large triple-story houses with expansive and opulent properties. Its residents are upper-class families, many whom have lived in the city for generations and have been born into old money. * 'Meadowoods Haven Township: District heavily populated by Anthro-feralis and Anthro-feralis immigrants from Australia. Upon immigrating to the United States, many Anthros choose to live with some degree of separation from Humans. Meadowwoods contains a few schools that have majority Anthro populations. It is a mostly self-governed municipality that is a subdivision of Union City, possessing its own private security force due to some mistrust of Human police officers. * South Side: 'One of the poorer districts, the South Side is an area of Union Falls struggling with poverty, street gangs and crime. Due to the size of the city and the massive corporations operating within, some organized crime is orchestrated and coordinated by mob bosses from hideaway bases within this district. * 'Woolsworth: 'One of the first districts created, and is the largest in the city in terms of population and area in square kilometers. Woolsworth is home to both wizards and non-magical, and most of the city's tourism, entertainment, culture, art, and tourist destinations can be found here. Some of the city's oldest examples of architecture and cultural heritage, as well as historical sites and monuments, are predominantly found in this district. ** '''Archemage's Avenue: '''This street runs through a substantial portion of the city's wizarding districts and is full of magical shops, taverns, community buildings and anything and everything having to do with the wizarding world and magical culture and artifacts. *** The Boiling Cauldron is the oldest restaurant and bar in the city, having opened as a simple tavern and rest inn for travelers passing through the fledgling town in the late 19th century. During Prohibition in the 1920s, wizards frequenting this tavern used magic to conceal a secret room where alchemists illegally brewed spirits, hiding from non-magical police by simply magically manipulating a brick wall at the back of the restaurant to hide its entrance. ** Woolsworth Park ** Woolsworth Public Library ** The Dragonblood Tavern is a bar, resturant and inn located in Woolworth Park near the public library * 'Muirgarn District: '''The engine driving Union City's industry, the urbanized Muirgarn District is at the same time of the cleanest and well-maintained areas of the city. Named after one of the most famous Dwarves in the American Industrial Revolution, the district was initially small but with a high demand for magi-tec, experienced massive growth during World War II. Today it is the second largest district after Woolsworth, with a slightly higher percentage of Dwarves in its population than its sister districts due to the nature of its specialization. ** Most of the city's magi-tec research facilities and scientific laboratories are within this area as well as numerous heavy technology manufacturing facilities. Its inhabitants are upper-middle class and moderately wealthy. ** Due to Dwarven traditions and cultural influences, much of Murigarn District's residential complexes are situated underground. Initially this method of construction and city layout was welcomed as it protected the US military research bases during World War II and later provided some degree of protection from a hypothetical nuclear strike during the Cold War, but as of the 21st century both the federal government and Wyoming officials have begun imploring Dwarven contractors and construction companies to switch to building upwards, citing safety concerns. As expected, many of them stubbornly mocked the federal government, insisting that it was more dangerous to build a skyscraper toward the sky without any support and sardonically stating in a letter to legislators intent on forcing upward construction that 'moles who stick their head out of the soil get hit by the lawnmower'. ** Muirgarn is said to contribute enough industrial output and capital to maintain, repair and possibly even build a ''Citadel-''class aerial battleship, which is possibly one of the prerequisite requirements for such an aircraft being assigned to Liberators-830A after the terror incident in 2029. ** The Yellowstone Institute of Technology and Engineering (YITE) is located in this district. ** Xaikon Heavy Industries's Complex 10 is located in this district, specializing in magi-tec and Areum-enhanced manufacturing. ** The Ember Protocol Facility was located in this district. * '''Arapaho Hills: '''The newest district of Union Falls, this residential section is home to modern-style homes and features the newest infrastructure and technology. This district was designed to be environmentally friendly and incorporates the latest in green energy technology, with many homes in the district having solar tiles installed on their roofs. * '''Dragonrock District: * Arakocra District: ' * 'Eldarin Village: 'District heavily populated by Elves. This district is popular for Elf immigrants into the United States to settle in and entry is protected by security checkpoints at the request of its inhabitants. * '''Stonehaven: ' * '''Little Italy: * 'Chinatown / International District: ' People and culture As of 2029, Union City has a population of almost 600,000 residents. Due to its magical history and being founded by wizard-majority settlers, magic and references to wizardry is commonplace throughout Union City. Politics As with most large urban centers throughout America, the political atmosphere of Union Falls tends to lean towards the liberal side, placing it at odds with other counties within Wyoming which are considerably more conservative. The city and its large population have an effect on the politics of Wyoming, turning an otherwise typically red state into a swing state by the 21st century. Crime Two major law enforcement organizations exist in Union City. The Union Falls Metropolitan Police Department (UFPD) has near-universal jurisdiction throughout the city's districts and acts as its primary peacekeeping and police force. In Meadowoods, due to distrust of Human police, there exists its own private security force, the Meadowoods Security Force (MSF). The MSF sometimes clashes with the UFPD over jurisdiction. The Teton County Sheriff's Office (TCSO) polices the rest of Teton County outside of Union City boundaries and sometimes will assist the UFPD. The Union City Port Authority manages the Union Falls and Teton International Airport. The city struggles with crime in its less wealthy districts, with the Union City Metro Police oftentimes undermanned due to the massive growth of the metropolis in the last few decades, unable to keep up with the city's continuing rapid expansion. South Side in particular is home to the Skull Crushers, a violent criminal organization that terrorizes the neighborhood and is known for its brutal methods of killing and hate crimes against Anthros. Infrastructure and economy Government Union City Council Utilities Union City Municipal Fusion Plant Transportation The Union Falls and Teton International Airport (UTF) is the largest airport in Wyoming. School System * 57 Elementary Schools (K-5) ** Caster Heritage School (Private School) * 8 Middle Schools (6-8) * 7 High Schools (9-12) * 5 Colleges * 2 Universities ** Union Falls University Locations and features Locations * Ehkota Army Base (outskirts) Category:United States Category:Cities